gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Squares/Quotes
Opening Spiels 1965 Pilot: "Wally Cox, Rose Marie, Morey Amsterdam, Gisele Mackenzie, Robert Q. Lewis, Vera Miles, Charley Weaver, Abby Dalton and Jim Backus, all in "THE HOLLYWOOD SQUARES", brought to you by (insert sponsor tag). Now, here's the master of the Hollywood Squares, Bert Parks." 1966-1980: ' * "Today/This Morning..." in 1966-67 only "One of these stars is sitting in the Secret Square, and the contestant who picks it first could win... * ...prizes worth over (insert estimates amount in U.S. Dollars) (including (insert the names of prizes)). * ...a prize package worth (insert exact amount in U.S. Dollars (including the same plan above)). * (insert name of featured prize (valued at exact or estimated prized price in U.S. Dollars)). Which star is it? (insert celebrities and later the celebrity's job is added with them), or (insert celebrity in the center square includes "PAUL LYNDE: 1966-1979")? All in ''THE HOLLYWOOD SQUARES!" NOTE: On 1968 episodes, the intro simply starts with the star introductions. '''1978 "Party" episode: "Welcome to a special edition of The Hollywood Squares, we're having a party! And here's your host for the evening, Peter Marshall." 1980 "Las Vegas" season: "From the Riviera hotel in Las Vegas, the entertainment capital of the world, it's the Hollywood Squares, with (insert celebrities), and Paul Lynde, all in The Hollywood Squares." Host Introduction: "And here's The Master of THE HOLLYWOOD SQUARES, Peter Marshall!" 1985 Pilot: "From the Silver Screen, Burt Reynolds, From TV and Movies, Loni Anderson, From 227, Marla Gibbs, From the Gridiron, Dick Butkus & Bubba Smith, From Comedy Stardom, Steve Landesberg, From FALCON CREST, Apollonia Kotero, From WHO'S THE BOSS?, Tony Danza, From Hollywood Wives, Jackie Collins, and from the Center Square, Dom DeLuise... They are THE NEW HOLLYWOOD SQUARES! And here's your host, John Davidson!" 1986-1987: "(insert eight celebrities and their own jobs before each one of them) And from the Center Square, (celebrity). They are The New Hollywood Squares! 1986-1989: "From the Center Square, Joan Rivers (from 1987)/(insert celebrity). (insert other seven celebrities and their own jobs before each one of them), and me, I'm Shadoe Stevens! We are The New Hollywood Squares! Host Introduction: And here's your host, Jo-o-o-o-o-o-hn Davidson! - 1986, Shadoe will say “John” normally, through the rest of the run he will do it in this style. 1998-2002: "This week/Tonight, (insert celebrity names), and starring Whoopi Goldberg, with Tom Bergeron your host/your host Tom Bergeron, all on Hollywood Squares! And here's Tom Bergeron!" 2002-2003, 2004: From the Celebrity Capital of the World, it's Hollywood Squares, starring (insert celebrities), and this week's Center Square, (insert celebrity), and your host, Tom Bergeron! 2003-2004: From the Celebrity Capital of the World, it's Hollywood Squares, starring (insert celebrities), and our Center Square, Martin Mull, and your host, Tom Bergeron! Catchphrases "Hello, stars/celebrities!" - Hollywood Squares Host "And I wanna tell you a little bit about our game, I think you'll be fascinated. The object of this game is to get three stars in a row either across, up and down or diagonally. Now when it's your turn, you decide your strategy and you pick a star, then we ask the star a question. Now you must listen to that answer and tell us whether it's right or wrong. Now if you're correct, you get the square. But if you miss, you opponent gets the square unless it gives them the game. In other words, you must earn the winning square yourself. The star will always try to give the right answer but if they don't know it, they'll try and fool ya so watch out. Each game is worth $250 and the first player to win two games wins the match and remains on the show!" - Bert Parks (1965 Pilot) "The Object of You 2/The/Our Players (insert 2 1st Named Contestants) is to get 3 Stars in a row either across, up & down or diagonally. It's Your Job to pick 1 of the 9 Stars and It's My Job to ask the star's question and you have to figure it out what the star's giving an (possible) right/correct answer or an (possible) wrong answer/Be Careful, These Questions are Bluffs and it'll might get you from our stars/Just Making One Up and That's How They Get The Squares. The 1st/Each Game is Worth $100/200 and coincidentally, We Play our/An 2-out-of-3 Match to win an Bonus of $300 for the guaranteed of/for $400 and go up to win $50 and in addition/every single day is 'The Secret Square Game' to where our players/Miss Circle 'O' or Mr. X 'X' will pick 'The Secret Square' 1st and get the question correct and this is the prize you'll win/(After The Last Game from Yesterday or Friday Show,) We're Going to Play That Game after/as soon we finish this/the game/one (already) in progress (it's the 1st/2nd/Tie Games (Rubber Game) of the match)/and now, here's 'The Secret Square Game', which is worth at least/around/over (insert estimated/exact total prize package possible cash included in U.S. Dollars)." - Peter Marshall (1966-1980 NBC-TV Daytime Edition) "Object of the game is to get three stars in a row either across, up and down or diagonally. It is up to them to figure out if the answers the stars are giving them are correct or they're just making one up. That's how they get the square. Each completed game is worth $300/250. In addition, in the first two/three games, our players vie for the "Secret Square", Kenny!" - Peter Marshall (1968-1982 Nighttime NBC & Syndicated) "The object of the game of course is simply win tic tac toe, three squares across, down or diagonally or to acquire the most squares you can. The winner of each game will receive $500 in cash and something new on The Hollywood Squares. Whoever wins the most money and the end of the show will have a chance to drive away in one of these beautiful automobiles (cheers and whistles) we tossed a coin backstage, Steve won, so Steve will start. remember, the way to gain a square is by determining if the celebrity is giving a correct answer!" - John Davidson (1985 Pilot) "The object of the game of course is simply win tic tac toe, three squares across, down or diagonally or to acquire the most squares you can. The winner of each will receive $500 in cash. Whoever wins the most money and the end of the show will have a chance to drive away in one of these beautiful (insert car brands). (cheers and whistles) We tossed a coin backstage, (insert player) won the toss, as always, our challenger goes first, that's you, (insert player), so you get to pick a square, and the way to earn a square is by determining if the celebrity is giving a correct answer!" - John Davidson (1st Season) "The object of the game of course is simply win tic tac toe, three squares across, down or diagonally or to acquire the most squares you can. The first two games are worth $500 each. The third game is worth $1,000 so you can catch up. Whoever wins the most money and the end of the show will have a chance to drive away in one of these beautiful (insert car brand) (cheers and whistles) we tossed a coin backstage, (insert player) won the toss, (or) as always our challenger goes first, that's you (insert player), so you get to pick a square!" - John Davidson (Last Two Seasons) "Here's what you have to do, gotta get 3 of our stars in a row (either across, up and down or diagonally), have to decide whether if they're giving a correct answer on not/just making them up, that's how you get the squares, first game is worth $500/$1,000. Who won the toss?/(insert challenger's name), you're the challenger. You get to start!" - Tom Bergeron "You know how our game works, it's basic tic tac toe. But be careful, because our stars have the tendency to bluff you at all times." - Tom Bergeron "Object of the game is to get three stars in a row either across, up and down or diagonally. It is up to them to figure out if the answers the stars are giving them are correct or they're just making one up. That's how they get the square. Each game is worth a thou--'A THOUSAND DOLLARS?!' (laughter) Times have changed!" - Peter Marshall from the Thursday episode of Game Show Week, Part 1; where he hosted the front game for a day (he was the Center Square the entire week) "Let's show our/the audience/folks at home who that/the 'Secret Square' is!" - Hollywood Squares Host "(I Cautioned The) Audience (and Stars), please don't shout out anything, laugh, applaud or do anything else. This is very important for (insert contestant)." - Peter Marshall (to remind the audience to be quiet when going for a large amount Secret Square) "I agree/disagree." - Contestant "Put an X/a circle 'O' (up/down/over) there!" - Peter Marshall (1966-1982) "X/Circle 'O' gets the square!" - Hollywood Squares Host "I'll take (insert celebrity) for the block/(five square) win." - Hollywood Squares Contestant "We can't put an X/a circle up there, but you'll have to earn it yourself." - Peter Marshall (if a contestant failed to get the block in a square that would mean a win for their opponent) (1966-1981) "We can't give you that square, but you'll have to earn it yourself." - Hollywood Squares Host (if a contestant failed to get the block in a square that would mean a win for their opponent) "One of these nine keys could win you what, Jeffery/John?" - Tom Bergeron (2002-2004) "You got (insert amount) correct, so let's take away (insert amount) of the bad keys." - Tom Bergeron (2002-2004) "Since you got all nine right, let's show you what key will open the safe/start the car." - Tom Bergeron (2002-2004) "Let's see which key would've opened the safe/started the car." - Tom Bergeron (2002-2004 if a contestant loses in the bonus round) Goodbye "On behalf of our stars/celebrities, and our studio audience, join us next week/time (at the same time) for more (fun with the) Hollywood Squares! We'll be back soon/See you then! Bye-bye!" - Peter Marshall "We'll see you tomorrow on the (All New) Hollywood Squares. Bye-bye!" - John Davidson (Monday through Thursday's closing; 1986-1989) "JOHN: Join us on Monday/next week, when our (guest) stars will be... ANNOUNCER: (insert nine eight celebrities, and their own jobs before each one of them for next week, me, I'm Shadoe Stevens). JOHN: (Enjoy the/your weekend.) We'll see you Monday on the (All New) Hollywood Squares. Bye-bye!" - John Davidson (Friday's closing; 1986-1989) "On behalf of all our stars, I'm Tom Bergeron saying see you next time/tomorrow/Monday on Hollywood Squares. Take care everybody, bye-bye." -Tom Bergeron's closing (1998-2002) "On behalf of all our stars, and our center square (celebrity), I'm Tom Bergeron, hoping you join us tomorrow/Monday on Hollywood Squares, Take care/bye-bye." -Tom Bergeron's closing (2002-2004) "This is Jeffrey Tambor, the voice of Hollywood Squares, saying so long! Promotional consideration furnished by the following..." - Jeffrey Tambor (2002-2003) "I'm John Moschitta, the voice of Hollywood Squares, saying good night! Promotional consideration furnished by the following..." - John Moschitta Jr. (2003-2004) "The areas of questions designed for the celebrities and possible bluff answers are discussed with some celebrities in advance. In the course of this presentation, actual questions and/or answers may be discerned by the celebrities." - End-of-show disclaimer To see the many zingers from the celebrities appearing on Squares, click here. Category:Hollywood Squares Category:Quotes & Catchphrases